Tropical fruit
by aoi-yaoi
Summary: its an alternative ending to marine fort,they stay alone on an island and... well you'll find out M for later on  my very first yaoi fanfic! review! how did you like it?
1. Chapter 1

_Tropical fruit_

**Chapter 1**

After the rebellion at marine fort, Luffy and Trafalgar Law managed to hide Ace on a marine ship.

Along the way they fund a tropical island and decided to stay there luckily to the two injured there were no signs of wild animals.

Law decided to leave since he had to inform Hancock that they were safe and their location so she could visit her beloved Luffy.

When he regain consciousness lying on the sand next to Ace, he found a note that Trafalgar left telling them that he would be back soon, and not to move around too much because of their serious injuries, Luffy turn to check on Ace and found his sleeping face angelical but most of all he saw his lips, the most desirable, red lips he had ever seen, he felt the sudden urge of tasting them

_How could I ever think this, he is my brother, but he is quite irresistible_

He didn't notice Ace waking up in the middle of his thoughts

"Luffy, where are we? And why are you blushing" he looked at the young pirate as he tried to sat down

"Me? Careful don't move around to much you are not fully recovered"

"Yeah, I guess, you are right"

Luffy thought that he looked worried, but he did nearly die a couple of days ago…

He helped him sit down next to him and there was a weird silence for a couple of minutes

"Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time" he said it almost like a whisper

"What is it? You know you can trust me, that's what Brothers are for"

"No, don't say that precisely because we are brothers I couldn't say this before. Luffy, I love you, I have always love you"

"But… Ace… You, I mean us… it's not right"

"Yes, I know forgive me but it is the truth"

After that they didn't even looks at each other for a really long time

_I didn't think that Ace could see me like that but what about me? What I feel is it only brotherly love? I certainly don't want him to be sad or hurt but…is that enough?_

"Luffy…"

"Yes?" that scared me

"Are you angry because of what I told you?"

"No, I could never be mad at you no matter what it's just that…"

"Are you disgusted by it?"

"Nothing like that, it's just that I never consider that you could feel that way towards me"

"I can't help it, it began as just friends but as time passed I fall in love, it all changed…"

"Why? Why now? You almost die a few days back, what if something like that happens again?"

Luffy couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears

"Don't cry, that's why I decided to tell you now, I don't want to hide this any longer, when I say that I love you I mean it"

"I don't know about me"

"Do you love me as your brother or as the man I am?"

"I'm always thinking about you, sometimes I don't get enough sleep, and in my of my dreams you are the only one, each time that we get to an island at night I walk around to see if you are there to"

"Do you?"

"Ace…I love you, more than just a brother, but I fear you leaving, in marine fort I was so scared at the thought of you dying… and I know that if you do I could do to"

"Don't say that, I promise I won't go anywhere any time soon, so don't worry about it"

"Really?"

"Of course, I swear I will always be by your side"

"Ace.."

Luffy, couldn't finish what he was about to say, because his lips were capture by another soft ones in a loving, tender kiss

_Luffy's lips are softer than what I thought I guess is one of the advantages of being made of rubber, I'm gonna have fun making them bright red_

As soon as the two brothers part, the first thing that Ace notice was a cute pink flush forming in Luffy's cheeks, he smirked and brushed his bangs aside meeting his teary brown eyes

"I don't like you anymore Ace" his voice was full of embarrassment

"And why is that", Ace knew that when he used that childish tone was because he wanted something and couldn't get it, like candy when they were kids

"Because I didn't told you to let go"

And so Luffy took his head in both hands and gave him a more aggressive, long and lustful kiss, this was one of 5

When they start to run out of air and feel their faces hot they once more parted

"I didn't think you could do something like that, what other secret talents have you been hiding to me Luffy?"

He sure wasn't his cute little brother anymore, and he was about to find out completely

The cute pink blush he had become an intense dark red one

"An..and that's not the only thing I can do with you"

"Yeah, I have no doubts on that, but I'm not done yet"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tropical Fruit

Ace and grabbed Luffy by his waist and start kissing him and biting his neck leaving tiny red marks to show anyone that saw them that Luffy belong only to him and no one else, the younger teen felt a weird but pleasurable sensation coming down through his entire body.

He looked for Ace's hands but it was busy traveling down his chest through the open red vest and slowing removing that annoying piece of clothing, when he did he threw it into a small lake that was next to them

"Why did you do that?"

"Relax Luffy, you won't need it, at least for a couple of hours"

When he spoke his voice had a more dark tone and his eyes didn't look like usual, they were hungry, it reminded him of a tiger that was about to jump on his pray

_-Why is he looking at me that way? He looks... a bit scary, but at the same time sexy, wait a moment, did I thought of Ace as sexy?-_

"You seem a bit distant"

"No, it's just that…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed; I mean you have done this before"

Then the red blush returned

"Is this the first time you do it?"

"Please don't make fun of me"

"I'll be gentle, if anything hurts or you want me to stop just tell me"

"We will do everything today?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Is it going to be painful?"

"I'll try not to, but it will be a bit painful"

"OK, you can do anything you want Ace, but be careful"

"After all its going to be a really long night"

His huge grin was now brighter than before"

"Wait. whaa?

Luffy was silenced by a kiss, but this was nothing like the first one, this was needy, hungry and lustful, he could feel Ace's tongue inside him as if he wants to taste all of it, Luffy kissed back, and tried to do it just as passionate, the sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before, he didn't realized that now the older pirate hands were starting to remove his blue shorts he felt the wind and that when he knew, that they were gone

Luffy managed to free his mouth in order to ask Ace why was he only in his underwear, but instead of an answer he received a smirk, Ace was looking at him from head to toe

"You are quite the picture luffy"

He felt even more embarrassed but he knew that it was far from over, and this wasn't the last blush on his face, so he gave Ace another kiss, and this time the shorts that were on the sand where black, and Ace also ended up with only his underwear

Ace started to feel and explore luffy's back until he reached his underwear and he removed it completely, leaving him fully naked, his hand went to his bare member, luffy couldn't take all of the emotions he was going through and a small moan escaped from his mouth, but he covered his mouth

"Don't hold it in, I want to hear all of it"

As Ace began to rub him, the moans began to increase as the speed, Luffy had completely lose power over his own body and given into the extreme pleasure that he was feeling

This was far from over

"Ace…stop"

"Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Well yeah, but what if someone comes?"

"Relax, this is a desert island, don't be shy it's just you and me lose yourself"

"Ahh! Ace what are you doing?"

He insert one of his fingers in Luffy to make him less tight

"I'm preparing you to make less the pain"

"Ace, put another finger inside Luffy and began to move them in a scissor like movement

"This is too much, I feel like I'm about to lose myself"

"You don't have to restrain yourself, cum"

"But, it's embarrassing"

"After all of what we have done so far, you don't have to feel embarrassed, if you want to then do it, it will be the first out of many today"

Ace increased the speed and added a third one, as he squeezed Luffy's butt with his other hand, this was just too much for the younger teen and while he kissed Ace, a loud moan was drowned and he came in his abdomen

But Ace wasn't done, in fact he was just about to start, he removed his fingers all together making luffy shiver and he removed his underwear, leaving exposed his already hard erection

Luffy saw what was to come, and that it was going to be painful, but he didn't really care, he couldn't help but to stare at him and he loved the view

_-This is the first time that I have seen him naked, I just can't take my eyes of him…this all so perverted-_

"Why the blush?, thinking of what I may do to you?", his huge grin was dazzling, he was the perfect picture

"Why don't we make the thought reality?"

Ace turned Luffy over, to have better access; he then put his own throbbing member at the young captain's entrance and slowly insert it

"Argh! , Luffy you are so deliciously tight"

"Ah, Ace it hurts!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

He didn't know why he asked, he wasn't able to stop, and even if he did it was going to painful

"No… just do it"

And with just one push, Ace was completely inside luffy

"Luffy…"

"It hurts" the tears began to roll down slowly down his face

"Don't worry, the pain will fade away"

Ace began to speed up and the tears began to disappear been replaced by a loud moan, after a long while they were both sweaty and you couldn't tell who were the moans coming from, since they were both completely lost in desire and lust

"Ace, I'm coming…"

"I know, me too just a wait a bit longer"

And with a few more aggressive thrusts, they couldn't take it and they came at the same time while holding hands and sharing a very passionate kiss

"We have to that more often"

"But right now, I can barely feel anything, I doubt I can even walk"

"Don't worry if you can't walk I'll just carry you"

"Ace…"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"Me too, because I only thing of you I have no room for anyone or anything else"

And as they lay in the sand with the moonlight on their faces, not caring if anyone saw them they fall asleeo in a tight embrace under a tropical fruit tree


End file.
